1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable cutting tools, namely to safety razors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is a razor, which contains a holder with handle and at least one pair of blades installed in the holder at a sharp angle symmetrically about the longitudinal axis of the razor (see patent RU 2161088, C1. B26B21/00, published Dec. 27, 2000). Disadvantages of the known device are the unreliable locking of blades located in the central part of the holder, presence of sharp cutting angle within this part and non-optimal selection of blade setting angle. Affording to the customer himself the opportunity to control the angle is not a satisfactory solution of the problem. The retainer holding the blade in the selected position wears out in the course of time and cannot ensure the reliable securing. Besides, the user is not an expert in assessing the efficiency of the selected angle setting, and the optimal angle should be determined for maximum convenience during multiple checks conducted prior to the production of the razor.